


Saikoro Talk

by supercess



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuJun is worried and Ohno is determined. All it takes is one roll of the dice to get it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saikoro Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the really bad summary. Anyway, the idea came to me when I was watching the 2009.03.16 episode of Shukudai-kun. Exactly from that. So, if you're interested, watch it so you can picture this story better. :)

This was silly.

This was just another way of cornering him with nothing to do but succumb to this person’s will. MatsuJun blames Nino for the upcoming shit storm both on-screen and off-screen as Ohno Satoshi—precious, precious Satoshi—picked up the big dice that had words written all over them. They were doing Saikoro Talk* again and this time, Ohno’s picking the one who’ll roll it.

“Let’s talk with Ohno Satoshi!” Ohno smiled his most innocent smile as he did the fake title call but Jun knows what’s lying behind that beautiful smile of his.

Cue the variety show music.

Cue the audience laughter.

He laughed along with them, of course, but he feared for his life. Ohno may be the cutest human being alive but that doesn’t mean he can’t be a manipulative little shit. MatsuJun watched as Ohno stood up, playing with the dice and finally deciding on his prey.

“Matsumoto Jun-kun.”

He knew it. Once he saw the words written on the dice, he knew Ohno would take a chance on him and make him roll it. Ohno gave him the dice and Jun accepted without hesitation, they were on TV after all, there was no room for cowering.

Jun stood up, rolled the dice softly to avoid the one thing that he feared the most—the one thing that he never talked about with Ohno Satoshi. Slowly, the dice stopped and he prayed that it doesn’t land on the words that he didn’t want to hear.

“Your first?” The guest spoke out loud.

Damn it! What did he do to get this unlucky?!

“A story about your first…!” Ohno read aloud, still plastering that adorable smile on his face but Jun knew better than to feel relaxed.

He knew his face must show his worries inside and the cameras have probably captured it as he watched Ohno take a seat again next to Nino.

“What ‘first time story’ should I tell you?” Jun asked with a practiced smile but he couldn’t help pursing his lips after he spoke.

“Anything is fine.” Ohno retorted.

This was a challenge. He knew it was definitely a challenge judging by Ohno’s body language; the way he looked at him and his hand and body movements.

“What do you want to hear?” Nino quipped. Jun narrowed his eyes at Nino, his traitor friend enjoying what was happening and adding fuel to the fire.

With a neutral face, Ohno said, “Anything naughty is fine too.”

Cue more laughter from the guest and the audience. He laughed too because that would just be absurd. Also, he laughed because it was the only way to ease his nerves. Ohno still had a blank face even after getting hit by Nino and scolded that they weren’t allowed to talk about that.

“The MC has to stop the story!”

“I’ll say ‘beep’.” Ohno replied, thinking of a loophole. A dumb one in MatsuJun’s opinion.

“You won’t know when to say it!” Jun said amidst all the laughter and commotion. Even the others were asking Ohno if he can pull it off.

“Then go and sit next to him. Don’t’ forget to beep or else we’ll get in trouble!” Nino mischievously said. The man was enjoying this too much. Ohno nodded in reply.

Ohno and Aiba stood up and exchanged places. Aiba sat next to Nino and Ohno occupied Aiba’s vacant seat. Jun knew Ohno was sitting close—too close for comfort especially with this kind of topic in hand.

“What ‘first time story’ do you want me to say?” Jun asked, looking directly at Ohno who was just a few centimetres away from him.

Ohno paused for a bit before saying, “Then let’s hear your first kiss story.” He suggested with his most innocent smile, earning approvals from everyone.

Jun shifted his gaze downwards, thinking about his first kiss. He laughed with everyone else but he knew he looked awkward. Ohno, on the other hand, was still keeping quiet and just waiting for him to start.

“My first kiss?” Jun said quietly.

“Kiss.” Ohno replied just as quietly.

There was a discussion going on with everyone on when Ohno would say ‘beep’ to personally censor Jun’s words. Then one said that Ohno would have to ‘beep’ when the person’s name comes up in the story.

“But…her real name…” He voiced out his worries.

“He’ll ‘beep’ it out for you!” Aiba assured him. MatsuJun laughed, gesturing a ‘no’ with his hands, making everyone in the studio laugh as well.

“I’ll go ‘beep’!” Ohno butted in, hitting him lightly on the knee.

Jun turned to him with a laugh, hitting him on the head. “That’s not the problem!” Because it really wasn’t. The problem wasn’t the beeping or even the girl’s name. The problem was Ohno Satoshi’s reaction.

As much as Ohno was the oldest in the group, he’s a kid at heart and things like this upset him even if he doesn’t admit it.

“I’ll say ‘beep’!” Ohno told him again while laughing.

“It’s not…why am I getting cornered like this?” Jun asked no one in particular.

“Because you rolled it.” Nino replied with conviction. Really, Nino was enjoying this too much.

He really had no choice but to go through with it or the corner will never end. Jun took a deep breath and furrowed his brow, trying to remember his first kiss.

“Let’s see…” Jun started. Slowly and carefully, he turned to his head towards Ohno, observing his reaction. “In middle school…” He dragged it out.

“Oh.” Ohno reacted, turning to face him for a moment too. Jun didn’t take his eyes of off Ohno as he slowly dragged words out of his mouth.

With Jun staring at him intently, Ohno couldn’t help but to look back at the man beside him. For a moment, they were only staring at each other, a silent challenge sparking up.

“Around seventh grade…” Jun continued carefully. Ohno listened intently with no intention of beeping at all. “…where’s the ‘beep’?” Jun laughed which made the whole studio laugh too. It ended the corner but there was only one who wasn’t laughing.

Ohno Satoshi wasn’t laughing. Not even a small smile. And MatsuJun knew he would be dealing with a sulking Ohno after filming was over.

Filming continued like usual—everyone had high energy even though they all knew that they were tired. Most of what they did would probably be cut from the broadcast but no matter, they all had fun anyway. When everyone had said their polite ‘thank yous’ and ‘goodbyes’ and everyone has dropped the entertainer façade, Jun knew it was time.

“Riida!” He called out but Ohno was walking with Nino and although the two of them weren’t talking, Ohno still didn’t look back at him.

He knew it. From the moment that dice landed on Ohno’s hands, he really knew he was screwed.

Sho walked up next to him and bumped shoulders with him. “He’s just sulking. He’ll get over it soon.” His friend told him and he could only nod.

For someone who’s the youngest in the group, he really had to be this open-minded and patient when it came to the oldest one. It was Aiba’s turn to skip right next to him so he was sandwiched in between his two friends.

“So, I’m really interested about this first kiss.” Aiba teased quite loudly, not really meaning it but Jun whipped his head towards Ohno and he visibly saw him clench his fist and started walking faster.

Jun hit Aiba squarely on the chest. “You idiot.” He said before brisk walking to catch up to Ohno.

He left Aiba with Sho who started scolding him about timing and being able to read the atmosphere. Jun finally caught up with Ohno and reached out to grab his arm.

“Ohno-san.”

"Here it comes." Nino mumbled with a low laugh, still clearly enjoying what was going on. Jun rolled his eyes at him and dragged Ohno away with minimal force.

It turns out Ohno was just ignoring him but not really avoiding him. That's a good sign. He was willing to come with him somewhere private after all. Once they were perfectly away and hidden from everybody else, Jun let go of Ohno's arm. He stared at the older man and saw two expectant eyes staring back at him.

"Oh come on, Riida, that was years ago." Jun started, not even bothering to explain what he was talking about because he knew that Ohno knew what it was.

"What was?" Ohno feigned ignorance with his neutral tone of voice. Jun groaned in frustration. He would have hit this man in the head again if he didn't love him too much.

Jun sighed, giving up and running a hand through his messy hair. "Ohno-san..." He started.

"Hm?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

With the way Ohno blushed, Jun knew that he got his point across because he never really says those words lightly. He smiled, cornering Ohno on the wall. Being taller than the latter, it was easy to get Ohno to focus on him alone.

"What's your point?" Ohno asked, continuing with his cold treatment. Jun just stared at him for a moment before finally burying his face on Ohno's shoulder and sighing.

"You really don't need to worry." Jun assured him, reaching out to entwine their hands together. "Whatever happened with me or anyone else before is really all in the past now." He said.

There was a pause; silence engulfed them until Ohno sighed. Jun knew why. Even though Ohno was the oldest, he had always been a little insecure. He was a man that worries too much and never let others know of his problems. You have to be able to read him like an open book to be able to understand him.

That was why Jun never liked to talk about past relationships with him because Jun knew that his boyfriend would worry a lot. Even though he doesn't voice it out, Jun can tell that Ohno was afraid to be left alone. Jun had that image, you see. He appeared to be the straightest guy in the world and Ohno worries that he'd leave him for someone younger and most especially, a woman.

Jun left Ohno's shoulder and slowly let their foreheads touch. With his eyes closed, he focused on their matching breaths.

"There's only you, Ohno-san. Don't worry about anything else and just trust me." Jun finally said. "No amount of firsts can ever compare to all the first times that I've experienced with you." He ended.

He heard a sniff and he finally opened his eyes, seeing his boyfriend with teary eyes and a small smile. Jun pulled away and smiled too, glad that the sulking was now over.

"MatsuJun's really good with words, aren't you?" Ohno commented, finally dropping the cold act.

Jun shrugged. "Well, it's the only way I can get you to understand." He said. Jun reached out to caress Ohno's cheek. "I love you, okay?" He repeated.

Ohno nodded, leaning into Jun's touch. "Mm. I love you too." He said.

Jun grinned before saying, "Now let's get that first kiss thing out of our minds. It wasn't really all that special." He winked.

Before Ohno could reply, Jun had leaned closer, slowly going in for a kiss. Ohno smiled and soon enough, their lips touched—slowly, passionately and full of unsaid emotions. Ohno's lips were soft and chapped, just the way Jun liked it. He grabbed Ohno's waist while his other hand went to the back of his boyfriend's head. Ohno's hands went to Jun's waist too and they immersed themselves into the kiss.

Lips melted with each other, noses touched and finally, they both pulled away for air. With flushed faces, the two of them laughed quietly. Ohno stole one more kiss that made Jun smile.

"Seriously, with you kissing like that, I don't really have the time or sanity to think about anything else." Jun breathlessly said.

Ohno laughed and that was when Jun knew that everything was going to be okay. “Can we play Saikoro Talk again?” He suddenly asked with his innocent expression on.

Jun frowned—there was no way he’s going to play that game again when it gets Ohno to sulk. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He honestly said. “I don’t really like it when you ignore me.” He added.

Ohno raised an eyebrow. “Not that exact dice, we can make one ourselves at home with very different rules.” He suggested, a malicious glint in his eyes and a devilish grin on his face. Jun immediately understood.

He couldn’t help but smile back; he liked the idea. He liked it a whole lot. “Yeah? What rules are we going to apply on our personal Saikoro Talk?” Jun asked in barely a whisper, backing Ohno on the wall again.

Ohno suppressed a laugh. “Talk is a little bit…there’d be no talking at all.” He said, shoulders shaking from quiet laughter.

Jun hummed in approval. “And then? What else do we do? What do we write on it?” He asked, lips getting dangerously close to his lover again. Ohno bit his lip, heart thumping in his chest.

“Anything naughty is fine too.” Ohno repeated his words earlier from filming.

Jun laughed, “Promise you won’t ‘beep’ anything out?” He asked. Ohno shook his head.

“No beeping. Everything remains uncensored this time. Let’s see how many firsts we can do.” Ohno let out a rare loud laugh that made Jun laugh too. He stole one last kiss from Ohno before pulling away.

“Ohno-san,” Jun started, grabbing Ohno by the wrist.

“Hm?”

“Let’s go home.” He finally said, earning a laugh from his boyfriend because of his sudden excitement.

He pulled Ohno with him to the green room so they can change to their personal clothes and quickly go home. After all, he can’t wait to play Ohno’s version of saikoro game—it was going to be so much fun, he can already tell.

Maybe this time around, he’ll be lucky with what he’ll roll and he's sure that there'll be no unnecessary beeping. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *Saikoro = dice. The guest rolls the dice and talks about the question that’s written on it.


End file.
